Iggy
Iggy is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Likes: Comet Con Hates: Light Pollution Occupation: Student Iggy is a straight-A student at the Eclair Academy located just outside of Starlight City. He is obsessed with space exploration and just about anything related to science-fiction. Iggy loves watching reruns of the old TV show, “Meteor Blastor: Zone X”. After school, he usually heads over to Gigaloaf Labs to hang out with his buddy, Grampa Fitz. Iggy spends so much time there that his grandfather built Iggy his own mini-lab to keep him busy. Appearance Iggy is a male who has dark brown dreadlocked hair and thick eyebrows. He wears rounded-rectangular framed, grey colored glasses, and carries a yellow and black backpack on his back. He wears a purple shirt with a black planet and light purple ring design on it, and has two white parallel trims along the sleeves. He wears jeans with a yellow belt with a black stripe at the middle, and grey shoes with purple laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Shredded Coconut *Pretzel, Pretzel, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Ring Doughnut **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Doughnut with Chocolate Mousse **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits Holiday (Christmas) *Blueberry Tree Doughnut **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Tree Doughnut with Chocolate Mousse **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Chips *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Festive Swirl Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Strips *4 BBQ Boneless Wings *8 Green Peppers *2 Kung Pao Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacon Slices (left) *4 Green Peppers *6 Ground Beef Slices (left) *Regular Bake *8 Pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Pepperjack Cheese *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Wild Onion Sauce *Well-done **Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (New Year) *Three Cheese Bread with Gruyere Cheese *Sliced Salami *Corned Beef *Shredded Lettuce *Olives *Parmesan Sauce *Well-done *Fries: **French Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Violet Frosting ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Sourballs ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Green Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Marshmallow Holiday (Comet Con): *Liner A *Cosmo Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **UFO Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Creameo Bits **UFO Wafer Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner D *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Blot, Cherry, Blot *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Raisin Duds **Blot, Cherry, Blot Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Kiwi Filling *Kiwi Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring and Center) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Comet Con) *Creameo Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Starfruit Filling *Starfruit Filling *Crater Crust *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Planet Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft *Steak *Hot Sauce *Peppers *White Rice *Jalapeños *Cheese **Traditional Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (New Year) *Lava MunchMelt *Steak *Atomic Sauce *Peppers *White Rice *Diced Habañeros *Fire Tortilla Strips **Traditional Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Tuna *Green Onions **Bonito Flakes **General Tso Sauce *Taro Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Tarantula Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Tuna *Torigai *Green Onions **Bonito Flakes **General Tso Sauce *Witch's Brew Tea with Lychee Bubbles Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 4 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 40 Papa's Next Chefs *2015: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Wild Onion Division. *2016: He lost to Allan in the first round of the Pomegranate Division. *2017: He lost to Hugo in the first round of the Hakuto Division. Unlocked Ingredients With Him * In Donuteria he is unlocked with Chocolate Mousse. * In Wingeria HD he is unlocked with Kung Pao Dip. * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with UFO Wafer and Cosmo Cake. * In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Blots. * In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Salsa Picante. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit in either game: Trivia * Iggy is the first Donuteria local to be featured in a holiday picture. (the 2014 4th of July one) * During Comet Con, he is dressed like an alien. Order Tickets Iggy freeze.png|Iggy's Freezeria To Go! order Iggy Xmas.png|Iggy's Donuteria order during Christmas Iggy astrount.png|Iggy's Donuteria regular order Iggy Wingeria HD.png|Iggy's Wingeria HD order Iggy PTG.png|Iggy's Pizzeria To Go! order Iggy's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Iggy's Cheeseria order during New Year Iggy's_Cheeseria_order.png|Iggy's Cheeseria regular order Iggy Comet.png|Iggy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Iggy 3D.png|Iggy's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Iggy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Iggy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Iggy cOMET CON.png|Iggy's Bakeria order during Comet Con Iggy Normal.png|Iggy's Bakeria regular order iggytmhn.png|Iggy's Taco Mia HD Order during New Year iggytmh.png|Iggy's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Iggy (Holiday).png|Iggy's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Iggy (Regular).png|Iggy's Sushiria regular order Gallery Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|Iggy Captura8.PNG Captura6.PNG Iggy.PNG|Iggy! Iggy1.PNG Perfectiggy.png Iggy perfect close.png 4th Of July.png Iggy 2.jpg|Iggy eating Cotton Candy Iggy 1.jpg|Iggy & Papa are confused about their donuts. Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Iggy3.png Locals 2.jpg|Perfect in the Donuteria! Scarlett 7.jpg|Iggy and Scarlett celebrate their wings! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.31.23.png|Iggy rages! Locals HD 1.jpg|Ember and Iggy celebrate their wings! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.45.png|Iggy and Taylor talking Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.12.png|Iggy is not happy with his donuts (at the dining table) Iggy perfect.png|Iggy loves his perfect donuts! Update pizzeria.jpg|New Update! Iggy perfect 2.png|Iggy and Gremmie share perfect donuts during Big Top Carnival Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png|Iggy In Hallway Hunt Newbies.jpg|Iggy, 14th in line for cupcakes. Poor Iggy.png IggyDonuteriaPerfect.PNG|Iggy has perfect donuts! Iggy - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Iggy during Comet Con in Papa's Bakeria Fitz and Iggy Papa Bakeria.png|Grampa Fitz and grandson Iggy Iggy - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Iggy Style B in Papa's Bakeria Iggy Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Iggy! Iggy (Yoda).png|Iggy is the next Yoda?! Iggy at Pop Dart Booth.png|Iggy and James at the Pop Dart booth Fan Art Iggy12.PNG|Chibi Maker Iggy iggy_by_aronora-d94tc9k.jpg|Made by aronora Iggy.png|Made by Almei EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei download (1).png|Made by Almei Fitz and iggy by aronora.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:I Characters